No todo tiene una respuesta
by Cafe Negro
Summary: Dentro de su inestabilidad mental y sentimental, el Joker intenta responder una pregunta que lo ha estado torturando por algún tiempo atrás. ¿Será capaz de decir lo necesario?


**Las mentes brillantes muchas veces son las mas oscuras y tenebrosas. Por eso es que las mentes brillantes tienen corazones impuros.**

¿Cómo mostrarte lo que siento sin tener que abrirme el pecho de par en par con una navaja suiza?

Tus ojos llorosos, tus mejillas abultadas y ese patético puchero de niña mimada que haces a modo de berrinche no ayudan en mucho. Sigues esperando la respuesta a esa estúpida pregunta, como todas las noches que terminamos haciendo el amor, justo en aquellos momentos donde me vuelvo tan vulnerable ante ti. ¡Mierda!

Déjame tomar mis cosas y marcharme como siempre, guardar mi ropa en una valija, algunos planos, mi saco morado y marcharme, sabes que volveré maldita sea, siempre regreso a ti. A veces me gusta pensar que aquello que nos une es solo atracción sexual y nada más que eso. Que el simple roce de nuestra piel, acompañada del vaivén rítmico de tus caderas y de la melodía tan excitante que provocan tus gemidos son las únicas razones lógicas por la cual siempre regreso a ti.

Porque para mi es imposible el si quiera imaginar que te necesite, es ilógico pensar que te extrañe. Siempre te lo recrimino, porque aunque no lo quieras entender todo esto es culpa tuya, totalmente tuya por no facilitarme las cosas.

¿Porqué no simplemente me odias como los demás? ¿Porqué no encuentro en tus ojos esa mirada de desprecio que tienen los demás cuando me ven? ¿Porque no solo me aborreces? Sería tan fácil para mi odiarte si es que tu también lo hicieses. Pero no es así, te empeñas en amarme, en mostrarme que el mundo no es tan malo y que yo no soy tan malo, que en algún lugar de mí, en ese espacio donde debería encontrarse mi corazón aún hay algo que entregarte. Me enfermas, eres tan optimista que te detesto.

¿Porqué no haces caso a lo que la gente dice? Que soy un lunático, psicópata, asesino, villano con complejos autodestructivos, todo eso es cierto, por que te ciegas ante lo que ves frente a tus ojos. Soy capaz de estrangularte mientras duermes si es que obtengo algún beneficio. Soy capaz de odiarte instantes después de haberte hecho el amor.

Se supone que eres inteligente ¿Porqué permites que haga lo que me venga en gana contigo? ¿No te das cuenta que te destruyo de a pocos?

Otra noche, y la misma pregunta resonando en el frío silencio de la habitación que compartimos.

¿Me amas?

Sabes, mentir nunca me pareció un reto. Sería tan fácil para mi decirte que sí, me daría la ventaja para manipularte más a mi antojo, ver como te llenas de falsas esperanzas para después destruirlas con mis propias acciones. O tal vez decir que no, seria sencillo y excitante ver como tu mundo se desploma frente a tus ojos, sentir tu desesperación, ver como la combinación entre el enojo y la tristeza se apodera de tus pupilas. Seria tan sencillo responderte cualquier cosa, pero no puedo, solo te observo y callo, como todas las noches.

¿Como puede ser tan fácil para los demás decir tantas cursilerías sin ningún remordimiento? No me mires así.

Desde el comienzo te advertí que nunca podría sentir algo por ti. Solo eres un juguete, un simple pasatiempo, solo una muñeca, un adorno mas en esta habitación mugrosa, un trofeo deteriorado en alguna vieja vitrina, solo eso. No eres nada mas que una molesta distracción, debí matarte cuando pude.

¿Me amas?

¡Porque no lo entiendes! No tengo alma, no podría amarte aunque quisiera, aunque fueras la ultima mujer en el mundo, aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

No intentes pedirme más de lo que te doy, no exijas tiempo que no te corresponde. No hay un lugar en mi corazón donde colocarte, solo tengo un objetivo, destruir a Batman. No hay espacio en mi vida para ti y todo tu sentimentalismo absurdo.

El odio es el mas grande sentimiento, el odio te impulsa a cumplir tus metas, a pisotear las cabezas de aquellos que algún día pisotearon la tuya. El odio es el mas grande maestro, odiar es insano pero necesario para llegar a donde quiero. El odio es mi religión, mi pasado, mi presente. Amarte no es una opción.

Estoy harto de toda esta basura sentimental, de toda esta mierda tan cursi e ilógica. El sexo es solo sexo. No entiendes que me encanta desilusionarte, torturarte con mis venenosos comentarios. Eres como una flor a la cual puedo pisotear una y otra vez, todas las veces que me plazca. Odiarme seria lo mas lógico.

¿Me amas?

¿Por qué amarme? Sabes cuantas personas murieron por mi, sabes cuanta sangre hay en mis manos, sabes que soy despiadado por naturaleza. ¿Por qué amarme?

Tal vez viste en mi algo que yo no. Hay veces que suelo pararme frente al espejo y me observo detenidamente. Y allí me veo, solo yo y mis ojos melancólicos, mi sonrisa desencajada y falsa, mis ojeras, mis manos temblorosas, mi escabroso sentido del humor. Es que no lo entiendo ¿Cómo puedes ver a través de mi?

Me siento expuesto ante ti en esos pequeños instantes en los que tus manos recorren mi espalda y se deslizan con sutil habilidad quemando parte de mi en su trayecto, siento tu respiración entrecortada sobre mis labios pronunciando sonidos indescifrables, besas mi cuello, y aún después de decirte cuanto te odio me doy el tiempo suficiente antes de penetrarte para mirarte directo a los ojos, profundos y oscuros, trasmiten melancolía y soledad con una pizca de esperanza. Es allí en ese preciso instante cuando vez eso que yo no puedo ver en mi. Me siento tan indefenso ante ti y tu lo sabes. La melodía de nuestros latidos acelerados me transmiten paz, y por un segundo me atrevo a pensar que tal vez esto no sea tan malo, que tal vez las cosas cambien algún día, tal vez llegue el día en el que pueda quedarme, y solo tal vez pueda corresponderte.

¿Que responderte? Hace ya bastante tiempo que perdí el interés en hacerte daño, dentro de mi inestabilidad mental me acostumbre a ti, a tus caricias y tus besos, a tus manos suaves y tus dedos delicados, a tu aroma exquisito y tu cuerpo perfecto, tu trasero, tus piernas, todo de ti me pertenece.

Nunca fui tan posesivo con alguien como lo soy contigo ¿Acaso eso no es suficiente? ¿Qué mas quieres?

Tienes todo lo que no le he dado a ninguna mujer, un espacio en mi casa, una hora de atención por las noches, es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte. Deberías estar feliz solo con eso, por que te aferras a la idea de que puedes provocar en mi algún tipo de sentimiento.

¿Pero como no amarte? Esto es tan contradictorio que carece de sentido. Me entregaste lo mejor de ti, tus mejores años, tu tiempo, tu vida. Y yo aún sin poder responder una simple pregunta.

Otra noche mas, entre caricias y rasguños, besos y arañazos, de una manera tan salvaje te hago el amor sobre la incomodidad de una cama de paja, dentro de una cueva oscura y húmeda, pero eso no importa. A ti nunca te importó, hemos pasado por muchos momentos malos, como las veces en las que tratabas de ocultar el sonido desagradable que producía tu estómago provocado por el hambre, o las veces en las que el frio era tan intenso que te dolía cada parte de tu cuerpo, pero aun así me abrazabas para que al menos uno de los dos sobreviviera esa noche. O aquellas veces en las que me sacaste de prisión sin importar arriesgar tu vida.

Son todos esos momentos los que veo en tus pupilas justo después de hacerte mía, cuando estas recostada en mi pecho, el silencio de la sucia habitación de hotel es espeso y amargo. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, pase una larga temporada en mis asuntos, desaparecí de tu vida sin decir nada. Tal vez nunca lo sepas pero te extrañé

Pero cuando todo termina y me dispongo a partir nuevamente, me tomas de la mano y haces la misma pregunta incoherente y con falta de lógica, al menos para mi. Esa estúpida pregunta que no me deja conciliar el sueño por las noches, la misma pregunta que he intentado responder por los últimos tres años.

Pero esta vez suena diferente, esta vez es un susurro casi inentendible, no suena imponente ni exagerado como otras veces, ¿Qué ha cambiado? No lo puedo percibir.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - dije de mala manera

\- ¿Que si me amas? - dijiste en un susurro aún mas bajo.

\- ¿Porqué te empeñas tanto en amarme? ¿Qué haz visto en mi? - pregunté al borde de la desesperación, sin preocuparme por dejar tiempo suficiente entre cada pregunta para responder - ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? ¿Porqué siempre haces la misma pregunta estúpida?

Puedo ver como tus ojos que transmitían desilusión y miedo se llenan de rabia y rencor. El ambiente se vuelve tenso y gritas. Gritas como nunca lo habías hecho en tu vida.

\- ¡Porque es importante para mi saberlo! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Soy la única persona en este maldito mundo de porquería que esta dispuesta a dejar el alma solo para que te sientas menos miserable cada día, nunca quise recibir nada a cambio, solo con verte feliz era suficiente para aguantar todo lo que me echases encima. Pasé frío y hambre junto a ti. Caí contigo y nos levantamos juntos, te entregué mi mente, mi alma y mi cuerpo. Y después de toda esta mierda que tuve que pasar por ti aún quiero saber si me amas joder!

\- No te amo – dije en un susurro

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación por un par de eternos minutos en los que ella se dedicó a llorar.

\- ¿Entonces porque estas aquí? ¿Es solo sexo lo que buscas? Cualquier mujer podría dártelo, porque buscarme a mi - dijo con la voz quebrada y lágrimas en sus ojos oscuros.

\- Porque tu encuentras algo en mi que yo no he podido encontrar, y aunque no te ame, eso es suficiente para pasar las noches aquí - dije sin interés alguno.

\- ¿Me amas? - preguntas una vez mas.

Miles de cosas pasan por mi mente en este preciso momento. El destino puede ser una perra muchas veces pero por algún extraño motivo el quiso que amaras a un ser que no quiere ser amado. Por algún motivo te puso frente a mi, para bien o para mal, para amarte o para odiarte. Sea lo que sea aun nos quedan muchas noches para encontrarle una respuesta a esa estúpida pregunta.

\- Tal vez no te ame por ahora y tal vez nunca lo haga, pero te aseguro que eres la persona que menos odio en este mundo de porquería Harley Quinn.

Y solo esas palabras son las que te dan esperanzas, lo veo en el brillo singular que obtienen tus ojos, son esos pequeños momentos por los que vale la pena soportar las noches de soledad, el hambre y el frio, son esos momentos mas que suficientes para esperar por mi regreso, porque sabes que regresaré. Siempre regreso.


End file.
